


Loving Nest

by Autumn__Rose



Series: Omega Men [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/M, Fingerfucking, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, alpha female reader, alpha verse, best friend bucky, cameo of bucky, nesting closet, nesting room, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You need to make this gift to Steve perfect, your omega deserves it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Omega Men [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Loving Nest

It had to be perfect, you mate deserved the very fucking best. You had been planning this well before now but….you had been snapped, song with Bucky and….many more. Now that you were back and it’s been a few months in the new home, the idea hasn’t left you and looking at your mate, while on the outside he didn’t really look any older….. **  
**

His eyes told you a different story, he had aged so much in those five years, now more than ever, this is something he deserves. So you get to work, you tell him part of the house is off limits and thankfully it was a part of the house that wouldn’t cause too much trouble to be cut off from for a bit.

You had sneakily asked Bucky for some help making it, he was really good with his hands and was so on board with the idea, he had looked teary that you would do this for his best friend, his hug had been bone crushing, “Thank you for doing this for him, you’re a doll.” had been his rough words.

Bucky wasn’t the most touchy feely person so you had been surprised, but you had hugged right back, alpha to alpha, friend to friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the outline of it had been made, you couldn’t really help with that part much, then you could start on the inside of it, that you could help with, once that was done, it was time for you alone to finish it, something Bucky couldn’t help with because it was something very personal and private between mates.

But you told him you would send a picture if Steve was fine with it when it was all finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This part has taken you a long time now, a few weeks easily, it had to be damn perfect, so you go about finding the best soft things, the best lights, the best colors, but above all, the middle of it had to be the best part, and it was huge already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When it’s finished, Steve is out with Bucky and Sam as a guys night out but also as a way to keep your sweet mate out of your hair, like they’ve been doing for weeks now. You stand back and take in what you’ve made him and smile.

It was perfect.

Or so you hoped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve comes home just a tiny bit tipsy, courtesy of Thor you learn who joined them out. He’s extra soft and loose, extra cuddly with you as you hug him in a welcome home greeting, his omega purr makes you rumble pleased.

“I have a surprise for you.” you whisper.

“Mmmmmm the one I haven’t been allowed to see in weeks huh?” he teases as he scents your neck.

You turn your head more for him, “Yes love.”

“Mmmm can I see it now?” he playfully nips at your neck.

You laugh softly, “Of course darling.”

With one last kiss to your mating mark and then your lips, he smiles at you lovingly and you kiss his chin before taking his hand and pulling him down the hallway. When you stand in front of a new door, he’s a bit baffled, it’s right across from your shared bedroom, but this, this was for Steve.

Like on a string, he lets go of your hand and goes to check out the new space, only to open the door and...gasp and not softly, he is….floored. Suddenly he’s back with his mother in their tiny little apartment, getting her what she needed from outside her room...her...he turns to look at you with tears in his eyes, “You...built me a nesting closet?”

By his scent alone you know he’s in awe of what you’ve done and the tears are happy ones, “Bucky helped make the room itself, i’m no good at that stuff and I didn’t want a stranger doing it, but once that was done, I just...I wanted you to have the best things, to be the most comfortable, it’s your space darling to do with as you please, a safe space just for you, even if you don’t want me in that space sometimes.”

At that he growls and reels you in for a tight hug, “I always want you in my space alpha.” 

You hug back knowing it’s true, the snap has made him more clingy then he ever was, you don’t blame him, you’re more clingy now too, “I know honey, I know.”

He scents your hair before looking to the room again, you snuggled in his arms now, “It’s perfect alpha, haven't seen one of these in….a very long time. I’m glad it was Bucky who helped you, bet he loved this didn’t he?”

You smile at that, “He did, he was over the moon about it.”

“Yeah….it’s a shame you don’t see them anymore.” he turns to look down at you, his hands framing your face before kissing you sweetly, “Come in with me alpha?”

“Of course darling.”

He leads you in, the nest itself, an insanely huge mattress built into the floor, takes up most of the space, but there are skylines in the ceiling to let light in, but little shutters on them if you wanted them to close and enclose the space in darkness. There are little shelves built into the walls to hold anything you want or need, the little mini fridge in the back corner held any snacks he would need during his heats or your ruts, and there was a huge amount of pillows, blankets and comforters.

The little red fairy lights strung along the ceiling the only light right now and it’s perfect, Steve purrs and pulls you down into the nest, you both kick off your shoes and then snuggle for a bit.

With the door closed, it’s so silent, but your scents stay in the room so well, it fills the space quickly, Steve’s licking your neck and grinding into your hip soon enough and you let him, until you straddle him and rip open his shirt, buttons flying away as Steve’s wide hungry eyes watch you.

Both your clothes come off pretty quickly after that, you both roll around for a minute or two kissing and pawing at each other, but ultimately, you let him be on top this time, you let him grab your thighs and bend you in half so when his big cock slides into, you feel it so much you can dam near taste it.

You hold onto his biceps as he pounds away into your pussy, you can smell him leaking, when he leans more forward to fuck you and you can now wrap your legs around him, some of your fingers find his wet hole and finger fuck him as he fucks into you.

His howl of pleasure just makes you growl and bite at his chin and jaw, “There’s my big boy, fucking me so good with his big cock, such a good omega, fucking me so good.” you whisper growl in his ear.

His whimper of pleasure and croon of need spur you on, you make him come before you for once, “ALPHA...ALPHA!” his shout as he comes fills the small space and it just makes you growl and bite at his old mating mark possessively.

Suddenly, he’s flipping you over on your belly, pulling you back to make your ass stick up in the air and then his lips are at your pussy eating you out, licking into you making you scream his name as you come a moment later, his growl of pleasure against your folds makes you moan.

It’s only once you’ve rolled back onto your back and he’s relaxed, laying down next to you about to cuddle with you that you surprise him, you sit up and turn him over, he goes, rung out from his orgasm, but soon he’s howling yet again and fisting the blankets, bowing his back and throwing his head back as you lick into his hole and lap up his slick, “Good omega.”


End file.
